


It's Not Your Fault. (Sanders Sides)

by playertwoisheereandqueer



Series: The Sides Project [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Based of one tumblr post I once saw, But I think I made the sides the bad guys, But that's not how it's intended, Can be romantic if you want to look at it that way, Deceit Sanders NOT being an asshole, Good Deceit Sanders, I don't mean to make anyone the bad guy, Other, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playertwoisheereandqueer/pseuds/playertwoisheereandqueer
Summary: They always send Virgil to deal with Deceit, and it always goes horribly wrong.But for once, it's not deceit that's the problem.





	It's Not Your Fault. (Sanders Sides)

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a couple of hundred words long, but I thought that was all I needed. I wrote this and I liked it, so I posted it. Based off one Tumblr post I saw.

His hand hovered above Virgil's shoulder, almost touching him but not quite daring to.  
"Shhh... you're doing beautifully and I'm so proud of you." His hand moved from his shoulder to his hair, gently settling on top of his head. "But that's enough now. It was cruel of them to make you fight me- you could never have won. It's not your fault."  
Virgil heaved another sob and deceit stroked his hair back from his face. Virgil looked up at him helplessly, and he gave him a kind smile.   
Despite his calm exterior, Deceit was furious.  
Time and time again, they sent poor Virgil to deal with him, and every time Virgil went home in tears, beaten and bruised, not physically, never physically, but mentally.   
His make up was running down his face. deceit wiped it away, continuing to pet his hair.   
He tensed when he watched Virgil visibly relax, and something inside him snapped.   
That was it. He was going to deal with the Sides himself.   
... But for now, Virgil needed him.   
He folded Virgil in an embrace and they stood like that until Virgil couldn't stand it anymore.  
As he watched Virgil retreat, he couldn't help but wonder how long it would be before he had to do it again.   
Even he wasn't naive enough to believe it wouldn't.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't see enough of Deceit not being a villain, and while I do enjoy that trope, I would like to see some diversity, so I wrote one for myself. I wouldn't object to writing more for this, so if I get enough messages asking for it, I will. Let me know if you want it.


End file.
